7 Nights
by xEspeciallyNow
Summary: Everyone has an alibi but there's a thin line between the truth and the lies.


_''7 nights''_

_''You can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest''_

* * *

Lima Heights, Ohio was always seen as a safe town, with white picket fences and friendly neighbours it was your stereotypical American suburb. Children could ride their bikes without their parents fretting that they would get taken or run over. You could often hear the sounds of birds singing in the trees.

It was an ordinary evening in Lima; the children had just gone in for a bath and bedtime story. There were a cool breeze that caused the branches on the trees to move like they were dancing, the birds were now in their nests and the neighbourhood was silent.

Quinn Fabray was sat in her father's office helping him sort through his old paperwork, she loved spending time with her dad but it wasn't often that she did as he worked late and on weekends, but today he had the afternoon off and had been sorting out his desk when his youngest daughter had walked in and started talking to him about Glee club, he asked if she would help as he would have a lot of work to do and then the two of them would go for pizza, she kindly said yes and started to work.

Sam Evans was looking after his little brother and sister while his mom and dad were working at a bar in one of the neighbouring cities, any job just to prevent their house from getting repossessed. He was reading them their favourite bedtime story; they were listening intently while nibbling on crackers. After the story had finished he put them to bed and picked up his guitar and started to sing to them until they fell asleep. He often did this, if he wasn't working or at school he would spend most of his spare time looking after them.

Brittany Pierce was laid on her bed writing in her diary, her cat Lord Tubbington was sat next to her trying to read what she was writing. She then proceeded to talk to him about how he shouldn't read what she writes as it's private and that if he didn't stop reading hers she would have to start reading his. Lord Tubbington then got off the bed, walked out of the room and was followed by Brittany.

Kurt Hummel was home alone watching Toddlers and Tiaras, he didn't like these type of shows as he hated the over sexualising of the children who had entered in the pageants but with this show for him it was compulsive viewing, he never missed an episode and tonight wasn't going to be an exception.

Santana Lopez was sat with 'Big John' he was the local drug dealer who was well known with the police. After getting rejected by Brittany she got in the wrong crowd and started to drink. She was still a member of Glee club but didn't turn up to rehearsals very often and even when she did she was drunk. Although she didn't take drugs she was friends with those that did and felt pressurised to do so.

Rachel Berry was in her dad's Oscar room practising her solo for regionals, her two dad's were out at the time so she was home alone. She was determined to be able to reach the high note in Defying Gravity in time for the competition which was in two weeks. If she wasn't able to hit it perfectly it could cost them a trip to Nationals which this year was held in New York and everyone knew how much Rachel dreamed of going there and when she was older would hopefully live there and be fulfilling her dreams as a Broadway star.

Finn Hudson was with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman who were playing on the Xbox against a Chinese exchange student who was currently living Pennsylvania. They were losing and didn't seem to be too impressed as both thought they were the best at the game and neither had ever lost a game, so they thought that if two of the best were playing against one person they were bound to win, they couldn't have been more wrong.

Mercedes was at the local twenty four our supermarket buying tots. Everyone knew how much she liked them and after Principal Sue had banned them she promised that she would always have spare tots at home and since she had spent the afternoon engorging in them she had to get some more as soon as possible for the next day.

Artie was at home with his mom while she knitted him a new jumper for the next school term which started in a month. She had always insisted on making him at least 4 jumpers that he had to wear for school and then on a Friday he could wear whatever he wanted much to his disliking.

Tina and Mike were at Mike's house having dinner; his parents had let them have the house to themselves while they met friends and had dinner at a restaurant. Mike had cooked Tina a romantic dinner and then they would watch The Notebook which was Tina's favourite movie.

Blaine was home alone that night; he was just minding his own business when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting any visitors but that didn't stop him from going to see who it was. There stood a familiar face, he didn't hesitate about inviting them in but before they got the chance, they quickly pulled out a gun and pressed the trigger, two bullets were shot into Blaine's chest killing him instantly.

The gun shots were heard all over Lima but no one dared to open their doors. When it comes to a crime the residents of Lima don't help each other, each has their own corner to fight and defend.

Everyone has an alibi but there's a thin line between the truth and the lies.

* * *

_AN: Sorry this is a little boring but hopefully the story will get better in the next couple of chapters. Anyway who do you think murdered Blaine? I'd love to hear who you think. Reviews would also be appreciated. _


End file.
